fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
A Story of a Stray Dog
A Story of a Dog He was a stray dog. The old lady told him that she found him at a corner of a park in her neighborhood. While she was strolling around for the evening exercise, she spotted him was searching for food through the park’s trash can. She called out to him and offered him some snacks. He finished the food in no time. After they spent the entire evening together, he followed her home. From that day, he became her family member. Whenever she went for a walk in the park, he always accompanied her. They usually spent time together. He loved to cuddle on her laps and listened to her life stories. The stray dog loved to bury his head in the lady’s body to feel the warmth of her body sipped through his skin. He also loved the lady’s body scent. He often took deep breathes and breathed in as much of her scent as he could. One summer morning, the old lady did not wake up early as usual. The stray dog waited at the end of her bed. He kept waiting and waiting until it was nearly noon; the lady still not woke up. The stray dog licked her face; pulled on her blanket to awaken her. Still, she didn’t move. He felt odd and anxious about the old lady’s strange responded. He barked, and yelped, and howled as loud as he could to stop her from sleeping. Still, he couldn’t budge her. Instead, he heard their neighbors’ voices at the front door. He heard them rang the doorbell; called out for the old lady; banged hard on the door – The lady still not woke up. Policemen arrived shortly after they got a 911 call from the neighbors. The EMR personnel also came within minutes. As soon as they could open the door, the men streamed in to the house and rushed to the old lady’s bedroom. The stray dog saw an EMR man checking the old lady’s vital signs, but the dog didn’t know why the man kept shaking his head. Then, the medics put the lady on a rolling bed; pushed the bed out of the house and into the ambulance vehicle. The EMR driver turned on the car’s siren and sped off – Nobody seemed to notice the dog’s present! The stray dog tried to follow the car and to keep it in his sight. He ran as fast as he could that he didn’t have time to stop on the way to mark the place where he went by with his peeing (Dogs always mark the place they go-by with their peeing; so, they can find way home by retracing their own urine). After many turns, the car ran faster and soon was out of the dog’s sight. He stood on the road for a long time looking toward the direction where the car disappeared. When the night came, the stray dog felt hungry and cold. He wanted to return home, but he didn’t know the way. He walked through many roads; however, he still couldn’t find his way home. Feeling exhausted, he went to sleep in a corner of a building with an empty, growling stomach. From that day, during day time, he wandered around the town to search for food. At night, there were days he slept under a bush; in a corner of a house; under a bridge; or under someone’s car. Days went by. The weather was changing from warm season to cold season. Days got shorter; nights became longer. His life was already bad. Now, it became more miserable because of the rain, the cold, and the constant hunger. The stray dog missed his old lady. He missed her face; her scent; her warm loving voice, and he missed her hug. One late evening, the stray dog still walked around searching for food. When he took a turn at a corner of a building, he found a familiar environment – a park! The park where he used to walk with his old lady! His heart leaped with joy. He found the way home. It was three blocks away from the park! He hurried home. Despite of the rain poured down on him; the icy cold water sipped through his fur onto his skin, and the dizziness from hunger, he determined on walking home. A voice kept chanting in his head. Home! Sweet Home! Home with his beloved lady! Finally, he made it home. As he stood on the road across his house, the scent of the familiar food that the old lady usually cooked for dinner trailed the air. A Warm yellow light glowed in the kitchen. Its golden rays shone through the windows’ curtains. Tear streaming down from his face, the stray dog with all the energy left in him dragged his dead tired body crossing the street. Finally, he made it to the front door. He clawed on the door and barked weakly. Then, he felt down and everything went black. The stray dog lost his conscious. He woke up by the noises surrounded him. He felt that he was lying on a bed with a white warm blanket wrapped around his body, and he smelt a familiar scent – The old lady’s scent! His eyes flew open. There, the loving face of the lady was so close to his. She was looking down upon him and was smiling. The stray dog’s heart filled with immeasurable joy! He greeted her with a cheerful bark. He licked her face trying to tell her how much he missed her. After two days in the emergency room at the animal hospital, he went home with his lady. At home, the lady told him the story of what had happed to her. She had a diabetic condition. On that morning, she was passed out because of her blood sugar level dropped too low. Luckily, she was saved in time. Stray dog also told the lady his story during her absent (by using his dog languages: barking and yelping). After the two heard each other's story, they felt happy for their reunion. The old lady hugged him, kissed him, and gently stroked his fur. In return, he showed his love to her by rubbing his nose into her body, licking her face, and non-stop waggling his tail. From that day, they lived happily ever after!